Book of Malabo
by eugene123
Summary: What are the uses of a book?One of my masterpiece... hope you enjoy. Plz review.


The book of Malabo

Do you think I'm guilty or not? Just because of some false police report I have been heavily fined, received a criminal record, ordered to serve 6 months of community service at the 'Airforce Memorial Home for the Aged' ! All for a crime that I didn't commit, this system of judging someone is pathetic!

Do you think that I am guilty of committing such an offence? I have already been shaven bald and I have started my community service in an old folks home(in hope of receiving tips!) but the meals I feast on are worse than any of the aged grandmas; I have to nibble at the leftovers of their meals! This is horrible, I would rather sit in jail for a year, at least you have proper meals and you are treated like a human with moral and not some slave. I also have to have a part time job to earn the $1000 I owe…

"Raymond!" an old man croaked as I immediately snapped out of my daydream, "Brush my teeth."

This was infuriating, I still had to deal with their basic needs that they cannot be bothered doing. They all seem to dread me, all of them except one, Sanji, he respected me, he worshiped me as if I was all there was to his short life. I decided to ignore the old man who was staring at me with a glint of impatience in his eye; I walked away from him to avoid his constant nagging.

"Raymond," Sanji called, "I have something for you."

I walked over to him, his eyes were filled with tears. "You are worthy to inherit my wealth, my belongings and my precious book, it is not only interesting but it also contains valuable information that you might be interested in…" his voice trailed off.

I accepted it; he broke into joyful tears again.

The time here dragged on but when the 6th month drew nearer, I grew wearier; I became much more eager to leave this haunted place. One fine day, without any warning, when I opened Sanji's door to feed him, thick grey smoke drifted out of the door. I fell onto the carpet, not before long, I became unconscious…

"Raymond, Raymond…" a distant voice echoed inside my head.

"Who's that?" I asked. Abruptly, I stood up. My mind was racing, was that a dream? Suddenly, I remembered about Sanji's door, I bolted as fast as I possibly could and inadvertently smashed open Sanji's door while knocking. A dead body lied curled up in agony in the room, I recognised the face somehow, it was, it was… Sanji? Yes, it was Sanji! His face was fixed in a silent scream as if he was pleading with someone. The blood-stained floor that surrounded his body, his stomach was awfully wounded.

"It was you!" an old lady screeched while barging into the room, "I knew that you had a grudge on us, you're doomed I say, doomed!"

Hours later...

"Mr. Blocs, what do you plea, guilty or not." the judge inquired solemnly.

"Of course I plead innocent, I wouldn't hurt any of them especially Sanji, he hasn't done anything offensive to me, why should I murder him?"

"Guilty or not guilty Mr. Blocs?" the judge bellowed, "We will find out your motive later, just answer the question first."

"I plead not guilty sir."

The judge rolled his eyes and said "Very well, see you in court in a week with your lawyer and good luck."

I was in a dilemma, bankrupt, sued, needed a lawyer, death of a friend, what's next? How could I prove that I'm innocent without a lawyer or evidence? Everyone in the age home hated me, they would probably lie even if their under the oath since they are going to die soon anyway… Perhaps I could make it up to them or beg them but they might use that as evidence against me. A sudden idea sparked into my mind, what was Sanji's will, wasn't I meant to collect it yesterday? On the other hand, how will I prove that I was the one he had chosen to inherit his fortunes and belongings? Maybe I'll just sneak in and pick up some of his belongings. There was another thing... what was it?

I dwelled over that thought for quite some time but decided after a long time that I would enter Sanji's room to collect his precious belonging. Just as I walked casually into Sanji's room, I spotted something I hadn't seen before; a book was clutched tightly to Sanji's chest. I thought I was hallucinating again but than I realised that the book was what Sanji wanted me to have! I recalled the breif conversation with him.

"Raymond," Sanji called, "I have something for you."

I walked over to him, his eyes was filled with tears. "You are worthy to inherit my wealth, my belongings and my precious book, it is not only interesting but it also contains valuable information that you might be interested in…"

That was what he said... at least I think so...

I reached out and yanked the priceless book out of Sanji's clutches. An hour later, I had finished reading this ridiculous book that had information about an ancient ritual that was performed by Egyptians a long ago. The book's subject was long lost tribes and spells, it told of ancient Egypt where there was a legend that one day, a man who has lost all hope will rise and unite all humans in order to defeat some invaders of Earth, this person is: Raymond Blocs…

I had never expected my name to be published by this book, the odd thing was that this book was published on my birthday but

10 000 years ago, it also had a photo of a bald man reading this book with a shocked expression. This is what it reads: he will be one of the first to read this book, Sanji, the sorcerer will create an illusion of himself, frame Raymond so that they meet up. Then when he has gained Raymond's trust, he will let Raymond inherit his book. One day, this illusion will die with this book in his clutches that is how Raymond receives this. All these spells are useful to him; they will each have a purpose in his life…

One of the spells was a visionary spell; it tampers with anyone's vision. That enables the user to create an image and the person who is the target will see it. On the side, it says used when in court. After one week of thinking of something to make the judge soo, I decided that I will make sure that the old folks cannot reach and neither will their lawyer, then, I will make the judge hallucinate everything so that it's in favour of me, as simple as that.

I am waiting for the results, to kill time, I reread the book this time in the spell section, and there was a time killing spell which says I will use it on the 5th of May… Today!

"Mumbo Jumbo, Killiusorous Presontorius!" I bellowed. BZTTZ! I stared absent-mindedly at the judge, the old folks pleading that they weren't here but the judge silenced them and was about to announce the verdict…

"Judge McRae in favour of…" he yelled, "Raymond Blocs!"

The old folks were groaning like mad, not only that... they were protesting!

Soon the next day, I arranged a courtroom session regarding my previous case on breaking in; it was accepted but will be delayed for some time. I guess I will use the visionary spell again but before that, let me kill some time…

"Mr. M, would you like to examine the case?" the judge cried.

"Certainly, Mr. Blocs please come to the seat and say the oath."

"Whatever." I replied coolly.

"What was your offence?"

"Nothing, I didn't attempt breaking in at that moment, I didn't at all!"

"Then why the jeebies did you climb over the fence and onto the roof when the house wasn't yours, is it because you were on drugs?"

"Your honour, compound questions." my lawyer defended me.

"OK, one question at a time Mr. M."

"Fine, then why did you climb over the fence and onto the roof when the house wasn't yours?"

"That's because, I was being stalked."

"Is that so?" Mr. M asked with a sudden tone of fear, "Whom were you being stalked by?"

"You Mr. M, it was you who stalked me."

"Do you have any proof to support your unwise choice of words?"

"Yes, please bring the video recording of the night someone tried to chase me on car."

The camera showed a red car chasing a silver car but than… BEEP! I hit the pause button, the plate number on the car behind the other car was 2BLK 456.

"I believe that that's your car plate number?" I asked with a look of satisfaction on my face.

"But… I, I just bought it yesterday." he stammered.

"Oh, there's more, look, the neck tie he was wearing, it had a rip on it, just like the one you are wearing."

"I also just bought it yesterday…"

"Really Mr. M, than how about the earrings, nose ring, and topaz and sapphire necklace."

"I told you, I was on a spending spree yesterday."

"OK, the car I was in caught fire, that's why I resulted in climbing to the rooftops. It was that desperate and by the way, the car turned straight into the garage of a house, number 34 Obsting drive, I believe that is your house too."

"How did you know all that!?" Mr. M yelled with a tone of frustration, "I give up, this is too difficult…"

"Answer the question," the judge exclaimed, "Actually I have an announcement, I am in favour of… Raymond Blocs, the case is as good as gone for you Jose Mould, you're goin' to gaol!"

For once in my life I feel relaxed, dazzled by the fact that I have finally beaten my enemy, I have set out to find a way to do anything without the book. The book seems haunted, once I use it; I feel like using it over and over again, it is so addictive. I feel as if I have changed due to this book, all I think is to use it just once more but I have to restrict myself. To try and stop myself from being lazier, I have decided to work full time until I can get rid of this habit. Guess what, I turned out to be a lowly janitor! Why, the job seeking company advised me not to do anything else as I am only suitable for this job due to my criminal records and my appalling grades.

_Three months later…_

Life has definitely changed; I have been working my brains out. I am sick of this job; I marched out of the janitor office and into the manager's.

"John, I have terrific news!!!" I informed him, "I QUIT!"

I bolted out of this sty that I've been soul-searching as well as working at. That wasn't a wise choice as the moment I walked past the corner, I stared at a lottery poster for what seemed like an hour. I yet again wanted to use the book, just once to win the $1 000 000 jackpot, I've never ever seen that many zeros in my 51 years of life!

I sprinted back home, as I opened the door, I noticed something very strange, the alarm didn't ask for the password. I shot a quick glance at the security alarm and saw something that I would have not expected to see. Smoke is drifting off the alarm, I panicked, that was a clear sign of a burglary, where is the book? I searched each and every corner of this house but didn't manage to find it, who would want a dusty book? I thought it was rubbish at first sight, I thought of something supernatural, something impossible, what if the real Sanji travelled through time to collect his book? Oh no, I thought…

I stared into empty space, how was that possible? Endless questions filled my mind; I waited for Sanji to return while watching the news.

"This is Martin Brown from the Daily News reporting that a book has been found, no country has been able to read it, this shows that it isn't from Earth. Which writing style is like this, well the answer is none." the reporter announced.

"That's the book!" I yelled sounding a bit stupid since no one could hear me.

"The book has several English words such as 'The Book of Malabo'."

This proved it, the book was stolen, how else would someone have been able to grab hold of it? Also why could I read it but not anyone else?

I drove over to the Daily News station to claim the book but they insisted that it wasn't mine. A diabolical but yet ingenious idea popped into my mind.

"Let me examine the book for five minutes, I'll return it, if you doubt me, you can lock the doors."

Luckily, they agreed. I took the book politely from their hands and turned desperately to the spells section.

"Greivenduous Balesco!" I bellowed. BOOM! The floor started rumbling, than without warning, they fell into a dark hole that appeared out of nowhere.

I ran for my life. I didn't stop until I was a mile away from the murderous dark hole; I dropped the book and panted like a dog. Now I felt more exited than tired because I read the spell section thoroughly, there seemed to be a spell for every single thing that was possible. The very first thing that I wanted to do was to win the lottery so I shouted:

"Lotterous Wininguadium!"

Time past in a blink of an eye literally. I was sitting down on my couch with the lottery tickets in my hand. I prayed hard that the numbers that they announced will be: 26 A, 55 B, 12 C and 44 D.

"The results are, 26 A, 55 B, 12 C and 43 D!" The announcer exclaimed, "That's all for now folks, join us tomorrow night and good luck."

I threw the book onto the ground with rage, how could it do this to me!

POOF! The book vanished into thin air but then I dropped my ticket, when it hit the ground, I bent over to pick it up. I realised how foolish I have been, there was a ticket behind that one. That was the darn winning ticket, now; I've lost the book but earned a million dollars, NOOOOO! I jogged up to the lottery centre to collect my money, the money in my hand didn't' cheer me up, I was struck with grief. How was I meant to replace the book? It was priceless, was Sanji's sole purpose to win my case and finally give me a book for half a year before he reclaimed it?

"Perhaps now you will realise that the book cannot be used for such evil intensions?" a familiar voice called out to me.

"A lottery isn't an evil intension." I replied to the voice.

"I am Sanji, the book was meant for you to save the world, our master has predicted wrongly for the first time."

"Sanji?"

"Yes, before I leave, I can grant you a wish, your last wish, so make it count."

"I want you to have a trillion golden coins." I yelled.

"Granted. The book was made so only you could understand it and of course... you just wasted your last wish..."

I was showered with golden coins but Sanji spoke again.

"Enjoy your time on Earth, is shall be invaded and you don't have the Book of Malabo anymore." with that Sanji was never heard from again…

_One week later…_

Without doubt, Sanji was right, the spacecraft landed not far from my house, I glared at it as three more landed. One flattened my neighbour's house the other two landed somewhere far. As a man from the ship emerged, I ran straight towards him, he looked unsurprised and zapped me with his gun, I fell back.

"What is your wish insolent human, your dying wish." he cackled.

"Leave us now you little creep." I replied.

"Hmm," he seemed to be considering it, "Nothing is free so I'll need to be bribed by you."

"Name your price."

"A trillion golden coin and a million human dollars which is equivalent to $546987976546546357649865798797654978979/7687688676876878648987878987 Martian coins so there, do we have a deal?"

"Fine." I replied rather reluctantly.

I gave them all my wealth leaving me in poverty. Strangely enough, no one noticed the aliens. With my fortune taken away, I was as good as a cow. People needed money to survive in these days. I felt living so tedious without food or drink so I threw a rope over a bar and tied a knot, when I was about to put my head into the noose and end my life, something amazing happened.

"I knew it; the shaman hasn't ever failed to predict anything." Sanji called from behind me, "Here you go, I'm returning you your life and the Malabo book."


End file.
